


The room

by MagicWitch101



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, bad teacher, might add more tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicWitch101/pseuds/MagicWitch101
Summary: Huey is having a sensory overload but his key worker doesn’t get how to make it better so she puts him in the room.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

(This is based on a true story)

Huey was tired he already had to go back and forth with his teachers and he let his head drop to the cold table, finally he can rest in some way. The teacher yelled and him for hitting his head on the table and continued to make this tiny rest stressful. Huey can’t handle any type of yelling or conflicted in general, so he started to cry and the crying quickly turned into painful sobs.

His key worker mrs R came in the room and demanded for Huey to stand up and follow her. Huey of course didn’t want to do this, he had enough of everything and just wanted peaceful second without something happening.

The cat grabbed Huey and dragged him through the school. He began to beg his key worker to stop and to let him go but her painful grip tightened her claws cutting into his skin. “The sensory room is the best place for you right now” normally Huey would be happy to go to the sensory room, it was so peaceful and full of colours, noises that clears your mind, soft pillow and blankets that you end up falling asleep and nice little ukulele to play. This time though he dreaded it, he new it wouldn’t help, not at all. 

“Miss your hurting me!!!” Huey managed to sob out as his overload got worse. He wanted his brothers they new what to do in this situation and he didn’t want to go in that room. Of course the cat didn’t listen and continued to tighten her grip.

She slowly dragged Huey up the stairs and though LS. Most of the time LS will have people doing a lesson or just relax but not this time. The only time he desperately needed help no one was there. He grabbed the door hoping to not go any further but Mrs R was not having it she yelled for him to move or he’ll be punished. Huey hated punishment because he always tried being good but apparently nothing was “good” enough for this sour cat.

Eventually she got him to the room. He felt like he was being put in a cage, he did not care how much the room was pleasing he did not wanted to be there, he wanted his brothers, he wanted his friends, he wanted to learn and be ok but no his key worker insisted for him to go in the room. He remembered feeling pressure on his back before flying in the room and hearing and slam.

To be continued

Sorry if it’s short


	2. Chapter 2

Huey sat there sobbing and in shock, he didn’t think he would be locked here. The door was never lock but this time he was really stuck.  
A panic attack crept over him on top of his sensory overload. He felt himself scratch his skin not know what to do with his hands he wanted to leave but couldn’t, so he screamed hoping someone would help.   
“Someone please I don’t- I don’t want to be here!!!” He chocked out but no one came he heard people next to the room but they never came.

Huey saw the window and climbed up to it even though he was getting weak from the constant sobbing he was doing. He look out and saw someone. They looked so familiar but because of how high he was and that his vision was blurry but he managed to make out who it was.  
He opened the window as much as he could and screamed “LOUIE HELP PLEASE!!!” Louie was confused by the yelling he didn’t know where it came from so he carefully paid attention. “OVER HERE PLEASE!!!” Louie new who I was now and where it was from. He looked up and saw Huey. He was confused by the dread in his voice he new his sensory overloads were not pretty but this was different, it made him very concerned.

Huey was smiles though his tears that grew more painful as well as his throat and head. He was relieved that Louie managed to see his tiny arm reaching out the window. He saw Louie walk to the building which made him more happy and he slowly started to calm down. His brother was gonna help and it was gonna be ok.

On till Louie was stoped my Mrs R. He saw them talking but never new what but he could tell Louie was getting annoyed. Not. A. Good. Sign. Huey started to panic again as Louie continued to ague with the teacher as she walked off.

Huey got down and stared to scream cry he didn’t know what to do he thought his brother could help but he was wrong. This teacher really wanted him to be isolated. He continued to sob as people walked by the room like nothing was happening, walked by him like someone wasn’t breaking in that room... alone and feeling lost and cracked.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

After 15 minutes of tears and screaming mrs R can into the room and walked to Huey. He didn’t dear look the cat in the eyes, he was to scared and the the sore mark on his arm reminded him why. “You need to be quiet! There’s a important meaning going on next door and you gonna detracted them!” She growls. Huey just flinch as his tears got heavier again. He hated being yelled at and just hating confrontation in general even if he wasn’t apart of it.

He did say anything to her he actually thought that if he upset her at that moment he’ll have a different mark on him that he won’t be able to hide from everyone. Mrs R thought he got the message and walked out. Huey was left again and all he thought about that there was a meeting. He looked up and took a deep breath and screams as loud as he could. He was sure they heard it but didn’t respond so he kept screaming.

Mrs R pushed in the room “ STOP IT NOW YOUR GOING TO ISOLATION AND DETENTION!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!” She marched to him and in shock his body froze, his tears, his voice, everything just stopped “ I really messed up oh my god I messed up so bad” he thought as he managed to close his eyes and brace himself for contact but it never can he heard something brake he was positive that is was one of the skimming toys. He felt bad for the kid that would’ve loved it everyone had something they liked that’s why it always ended up in here.

The door slammed closed and he opened his eyes he cried again but covered his beak to hold the sounds. He didn’t want isolation is was so quiet and uncomfortable and he didn’t want detention because his brothers and Webby were going somewhere after. He tried to stop crying but his body refused and got worse.

After a minute Huey leans on the door trying to get comfort from the closing out this room and to his surprise he fell out the room. He sat up and was just in shock his smile growing quickly. He got up after it fully processed and quietly ran. He needs to get to one of his brothers before Mrs R finds him.

To be continued


End file.
